The Demon of Oz
by Adurama
Summary: This is Inuyasha with a twist, I'm taking the characters and putting them into the storyline for The Wizard of Oz, starring Kagome as Dorthy and Inuyasha as Toto... they're not in Kansas anymore... or ever
1. Kansas?

**The Demon of the Futile Area**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Meet the characters**

This is a story about a girl named Kagome whose shrine is picked up in a tornado with her and her dog Inuyasha inside, and then she is taken to a magical land (rainbow appears) in the futile era of Japan. Now it's time to meet the cast…

**Real name… Character…**

Kagome Dorothy

Inuyasha Toto

Kouga Scarecrow

MirokuTin man

Shippo Lion

Sango Glinda/ auntie Em.

Shessomaru Wicked Witch of the West/ Mrs. Gulch

Kikio Wicked Witch of the East (dead)

Naraku Wizard of Oz

Poison Insects Flying monkeys

Mioga Mayor of Munchkins

FleasMunchkins

Other Wolves Crows

Kilala Magic wand

Kanna Crystal ball

And now we shall start the fic. (If I change the parts a little it's because I feel like changing it…)

_It was just another day at Kagome's family shrine; everything that could have been done was done for the day. Just then and evil man wearing make-up rode up to there house on his bike followed by a strange little green dude carrying a large suitcase. "I need to speak with Sango about your mutt of a dog," Inuyasha growled, he hated being called a mutt. "What's this about needing to talk to me?" Sango asked walking up next to Kagome carrying a large boomerang on her back. "I'm going to have your dog put down," he said dryly. "Why? What has Inuyasha done to you?" Sango asked poking him with her boomerang. "He cut me with his sword," Shessomaru said glaring at the dog. "That's only because you tried to slit my neck with your poison claws," Inuyasha said glaring up at him. Kagome whispered back to him, "You're not supposed to talk until after the storm! Normal dogs can't talk," So Inuyasha shut up until that night. Oh wait that's right, Shessomaru takes Inuyasha then Inuyasha escapes and comes back to Kagome, they hide in the shrine when a tornado comes and they get flown into the futile era. _

_When Kagome woke up she found Inuyasha lying on her lap, but he was no longer just a dog, he was (half) a dog demon. "What the Fuck?" she screamed noticing the sudden flow of colors, and a dog demon on her lap, "Get off, bad Inuyasha," "But I was just getting comfy," Inuyasha yawned, "Where are we anyways," he said looking around. "I don't know," Sighed Kagome finally getting off her lazy ass and looking around, "We're not in Kansas anymore," "We were NEVER in Kansas. Did you hit your head or something?" Kagome didn't answer, she just walked outside (followed closely by Inuyasha) and noticed an evil witch dressed in Red and White standing in front of the shrine. "Who are you?" Kagome asked walking towards her, "I'm Kikio the evil priestess of the east, and now I'll get you!" Kikio rushed forward, but tripped in her ruby slippers falling down the well and breaking her neck, leaving only the slippers behind. "Wow, that was convenient," Kagome said, walking further into the town (which was extremely tiny) _

"_Welcome to Miogaville, I'm Sango the demon slayer of the North, no relation to your aunt who also looks and sounds like me," "How do you know about that?" Kagome asked suspiciously, "About what?" Sango asked surprised, "Never mind. Where are we?" "I just told YOU! We're in Miogaville, Japan" Kagome looked around again, "Who lives here?" "The chibi fleas, (sings her song to make them come out)" Suddenly there were hundreds of fleas everywhere, making Inuyasha very uncomfortable, "You should get some Raid," he said drawing closer to Kagome. They all gasped "That word is forbidden here, Lord Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned around, "How do you know my name?" they all fell quiet, too quiet._

And so the story has begun, what will happen next… (Will I become random?) (Answers self with a duh)


	2. The Bloody Road

**The Demon of Oz**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Which Witch**

_Authors Note- welcome everyone, DarkAngelTears I know I can't spell, so if I use the wrong spelling just let me know. Hey Rots, yes I will be random, very random (stabs Rots) Bwah ha ha! Emma Iveli, I'm sorry that you've heard the joke, but it's a common joke, hopefully my others will be more original. SeeC that's cool that your school's doing the wizard of oz... sort of funny too, my school did it last year. (I was a munchkin, and an ozian)_

_On with the story..._

"What are you all staring at?" Inuyasha forcefully asked, Kagome tuned around to see Shessomaru wearing a black dress come out of nowhere, and tried to kill the fleas. They all screamed and hid, "So Sango, where's my sister?" Everyone was confused, "You don't have a sister," Shessomaru glared at her, "Just go with the story," he said grinding his teeth, "I have one in this fic." Sango pointed at the well, "Oh, who killed her this time?" he said rolling his eyes, "She did," chirped the fleas, pointing at Kagome.

"So you killed my sister? Well now I need to claim her ruby slippers. Turns into the shrine only to find an outline of where the slippers once were, "WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled pointing at the, now blinking, outline, "They're right here," Sango replied pointing at Kagome's feet. "Gasp!" Shessomaru searched Dorothy up and down, only stopping when Inuyasha slapped him for getting to close to being perverted. "You look human enough," Kagome nodded, "Then why do you need so much power? Why not just give the shoes to me," Shessy tried to grab the shoes off of Kagome, only to have half his fingers burned off, "Ow..." he said dully.

Kagome laughed at his stupidity, then she fell asleep, "Narcaleptic little beauty isn't she?" They all laughed, then fell asleep. The only person awake was Sango, "This is when you're all suppose to sing about Kikio being dead," no one woke up, so Sango sang instead, "Ding, Dong the Kikio's dead, Kagome is asleep in bed. Ding dong Kikio's really dead. Ding dong a killer'o. Stab her high, stab her low. Ding dong Kikio's really dead. Now I'm going to stop singing, because I'm looking queer," Sango just stood there while everyone was asleep (except for Shessomaru, who had somehow woken up, and left while she was singing)

Sango (who couldn't allow the story to be delayed any further) took Kagome and Inuyasha and started skipping down a bloody road, (once again singing) "Follow the super bloody road, follow the super bloody road, FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW IT UNTIL YOU GET TO THE END! THEN KILL SOMEONE OVER AGAIN! THEN YOU'LL FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW IT UNTIL YOU FIND THE WIZARD OF OZ!" Not sure if they had understood anything of what she had been singing, Sango wrote a note about everything they needed to do, and posted in on Inuyasha's head.

_What will happen next? Will I have more uncontrollable singing? OF COURSE I will, this is about The Wizard of Oz! Where all the characters know how to sing obscure songs ever twenty minutes or so. be random_


	3. Scarecrow

**The Demon of Oz**

**(Chapter 3)**

**A Scarecrow**

_Authors Note- thanks for the reviews, Rots Sesshy is mine. Mikomi the youkai, thanks for the review I'm glad someone thinks I'm funny, (snaps fingers and random people laugh). Steals sugar from Legnalos, (while devouring pound after pound of sugar) Yourightishouldreallueatmoresugartokeepupmyhyperness!. You may notice a decrease in updates, because school's started and homework's pouring in. Just bare with me. _

As Kagome and Inuyasha woke up they looked around, "Where'd all the bugs go?" Inuyasha asked scratching his head. Noticing the note Kagome ripped it off, "Cool a post-it note! Hey it says that WE have to skip down this REALLY LONG ASS ROAD! Looking for an EVIL Demon, who posses the SACRED JEWEL! The jewel is the only way to go back to Kansas..." "THERE IS NO KANSAS! YOU AREN'T FROM AMERICA!" Kagome nodded her head reading the note over again, "Hey we have to meet up with 3 random people along the way,"

Inuyasha and Kagome started to skip down the incredibly bloody road. Then they saw a man in a rice field, "Hello out there!" cried Kagome waving, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! HE COULD BE OUT HERE TO KILL YOU!" but Kagome being a not-so-smart girl from 'Japan' she called out to him. "Hey sir, are you going to kill me?" Inuyasha hit her upside the head, "That was a stupid question,"

The 'man' turned around, "Of course not, I'm just a scarecrow," Kagome laughed at Inuyasha, "See, it's only a talking scarecrow, nothing to be afraid of," Kagome did a double take. Inuyasha yelled at her, "WHAT THE FUCK? A TALKING SCARECROW? THAT'S ABSURD!" Kagome blinked, "Wow, Inuyasha you know big words," Inuyasha walked towards the 'scarecrow' ignoring Kagome, "Wow, you really are a fucking talking scarecrow," Kouga nodded, "Suddenly I have an urge to leave this field and skip down that incredibly bloody road with you two,"

"NO KOUGA YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!" cried his crow friends, "Without you, we won't know how to get food," Kouga laughed and left, skipping down the road with Kagome, leaving Inuyasha to slaughter all of the crows. "Now they won't have to feed themselves," Inuyasha seemed satisfied, so he left, running after Kouga and Kagome.

_What will happen next? Will Kouga and Kagome skip forever? And who made the bloody road in the first place? Find out next time on The Demon of Oz._


	4. Tinman

**The Demon of Oz**

**(Chapter 4)**

**A Tin man?**

Authors note- Rots, bad Rots! You shouldn't give out spoilers, that aren't really spoilers! I told everyone in the beginning that Shippo is the lion. Legnalos, the road is literally bloody, I mean bright red and everything… but, hey if Inuyasha was English I'm sure the road would be bloody (Shessy IS MINE! Grr... To you) SeeC that's odd…you think your cat's a cow… (Attempt at joke).

"This place is creepy," Kagome, whispered passing by a snickering tree, "All of the plants have faces," Inuyasha shook his head, "You're surprised by this? We were just abducted by fleas, skipping down a bloody road, with a TALKING SCARECROW! Oh, AND I'M YOUR TALKING DOG! How can a stupid bloody tree scare you?" Kagome gasped, "You're English?" Kouga laughed, "No, he's just a talking mutt," Kagome gasped, "You can talk?" Kouga and Inuyasha were about to hit her when suddenly they saw a tin man standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Why are you standing in the middle of nowhere?" Kagome asked, "I was waiting for you. I'm one of the random people you have to skip with," Miroku went to stroke her ass but then realized that he had no hand. "What's wrong?" "I wish I had a hand, but it was taken by Sango, the extremely hot witch," Kagome looked puzzled, "Why?" Miroku smiled, "I couldn't resist her beauty," Inuyasha pointed at Kouga, "We forgot to ask what you needed from the Jewels!" Kouga frowned, "I need Kagome to be my mate,"

Inuyasha slapped him, "Get over yourself," suddenly Shessomaru appeared, "I WANT THOSE RUBY SLIPPERS! THEY GO WITH MY LIPSTICK!" Inuyasha pointed his sword at him, "Where did you get that?" Inuyasha shrugged, "It's random?" Shessomaru nodded, "So is this…" then he lit Kouga on fire, "La ha ha!" Inuyasha looked up at him, confused, "What was that?" Shessomaru shrugged, "It was a sing-song laugh, now die!"

What will happen next, yada, yada, yada, and all that fun stuffiness. Inuyasha and Shessomaru are confuzzled, and stuff. Bye! La ha ha!


	5. Lion or Squirrl?

**The Demon of Oz**

**Chapter 5**

**Lion… or Squirrel?**

_Note- Hello reviewers! Rots NOOOO! (Bricks Rots) Inuyasha and FMA should rule TOGETHER! SeeC kay! That's cool. Too bad about not getting the Loin, I was part of the background people, so,… it pretty much sucks… But at least your in the play. Legnalos it's… red. I don't know what brand… I should find out. _AlmightySaeChan, hello. _I'm glad you like the fic._

"AHHHH FIRE!" Kouga ran around screaming for a really long time, but then Kagome tapped the slippers together and Armstrong's Sparklies doused the fire, "How'd you do that?" asked Inuyasha, staring at the shoes, "How beautiful," gaped Miroku staring at her ass. "THE POWER OF THE SHOES! How can you wield it when you are just a mortal girl?" Kagome shrugged and skipped off dragging the rest of them along with her.

Just then they walked into an EXTREAMLY CREEPY FOREST! "Roooar!" "What was that?" screamed Kagome, "It's a roar," "From a Tiger demon" "Bear Demon," Lion Demons, Tiger Demons, Bear Demons, Oh MY!" They all began to chant satanically, then a chibi lion popped out of a tree, "What's that," Miroku tilted his head, "I don't know, a chipmunk," "No, that's a squirrel," "It's ED!" "NO!" shouted the tiny thing, "I'm a Lion Demon!" they all laughed at the tiny lion.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled, "Are you one of the…" she started to laugh, " Are you suppose to skip down the road… HA HA HA! Oh, hmm, Skip down the bloody road with us?" Shippo frowned, "Yeah," Inuyasha chuckled, "So squirt, what do you need from Naraku?" Shippo blushed, "mm…" "What?" "I want to be big, so people don't pick on me," Kouga laughed, "Sorry, but I don't even think a demon like Naraku can do that!" Kagome slapped Miroku as he started to rub her ass again, "I SEE WHY SANGO TOOK YOUR OTHER HAND!" she shouted sending Miroku an evil glare, "I don't think we should give him back his other hand, he's bad enough with ONE!" Suddenly Sango appeared and slapped Miroku, "What was THAT for?" she smiled, "I was just bored,"

"EEEK!" Kagome started running towards a giant field of flowers, "There so PRETTY!" then she fell asleep, "You know this is getting repetitive," Inuyasha and Shippo also fell asleep, "Sango, I'll always be here for you," Miroku went to stroke her ass, but Sango made him sleep too. Kouga yawned and then they were all asleep, except for Sango. "WHY? Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?" Sango made it snow to wake them all up, then she went poof, "Huh?" Inuyasha shook out his hair, "Why's it snowing?" Everyone shrugged and decided to walk into the radioactive glowing green Mansion.

_The end of another chapter! Feel the confuzzelness!_


	6. Why's it glowing?

**The Demon of Oz**

**Chapter 6**

**Why's it glowing?**

_Note- Hello peoples! (Pokes rots for throwing muffin at spleen) I'LL EAT YOU ALL! (Maniacallaughter) Oh well. Yesh It is a pretty radioactive green. Oh the glowing._

"Wow, it's so big," Kagome gasped, "Wow, it's so bright," Kouga shielded his eyes, "Wow, it's so beautiful," Kagome slapped Miroku and started skipping towards the eerily glowing mansion/castle thing. When they arrived Inuyasha poked it with his sword, "Why's it glowing?" Shippo shrugged and they decided to knock on the giant door that appeared before them. Kagome screamed when a creepy baboon-skinned man appeared at the door, "Didn't you read the sign?" Kagome shrieked, "What sign!" The 'man' pasted a sign on the door.

Kagome knocked again and the man yelled, "CAN'T YOU READ?" Kouga, Inuyasha, and Shippo blushed, "No," they all pouted, "You poor illiterate children, come and eat my gingerbread house," Inuyasha gasped and threw back the baboon mask to see a creepy old Kiade looking back at him, "YOU!" Kikio screeched, suddenly coming back to life, then dying again, "Umm… let's pretend this didn't happen," the old witch with the lazy eye gathered Kikio's body and left.

"We're here to see Naraku," "The Evil Demon of Oz?" Kagome nodded, "So you've heard of him?" Naraku threw off his Kiade suit and laughed, "I AM HIM!" They all shook their heads, "That's pathetic," Naraku gasped, "Why?" Shippo sighed, "That wasn't believable, I didn't think you were really… good?" Naraku turned them all into flying monkeys and threw them out the window, "Get me Shessomaru's eye shadow. Then we'll talk!"


	7. Shessy's Shadow

_Note: Just so everybody knows I'm not going to put the title up at the top anymore. I'm just too lazy to keep hitting the Bold and Underline buttons. So Legnalos you believe it's impossible to find Shessy's eye shadow? YOU'RE WRONG! It's not sakura kiss#1988. It's the sakura kiss#1758Brazel so HA! It so happens that Naraku already has that color because he sold it to Shessy. Oh SeeC Yesh the cookies are highly disgusting. Amarioko? Hey, glad you like it. Sugarsweet pie. I'm humbled by your praise. (Bows)._

"So will you give us your eye shadow?" Shessomaru nodded, "Sure," Miroku scratched his head, "It's really that easy?" Shessomaru laughed, "What did you think I'd do? Rip off your heads and give you a facelift, curtsy on your graves, and spit on your ashes?" They nodded, "That's about it," Shessomaru grinned, "You're catching on," He poked them all in the spleen forcing them to topple off of a cliff (that just happened to be there), then they all tumbled into a bottomless pit where they almost died from boredom until, Sango appeared and rewound the video so they wouldn't make the mistake again.

"Die!" Inuyasha barked at Shessomaru, "Never," Shessomaru forced Inuyasha off a cliff (that just happened to be there), then he tumbled into a bottomless pit where he almost died from boredom except Sango hit him with Kilala (her trusted wand) and her floated back to his friends, "That's getting old mutt," Kouga yawned, "Interesting. We will have to meet again later, once I take your owner," suddenly a 'flock' of poison insects swarmed around Kagome, and with the help of various soul collector, took her to Shessomaru's oddly placed castle, "Come and get me," Shessomaru grinned and vanished, only to reappear next to Kagome on top of his castle.


	8. Script Errors

Next chappie...

"You Bastard," Inuyasha jumped all the way up to the castle wall only to reappear next to his friends, "What the FUCK?" Shippo grabbed the script that Kagome had dropped and stared at it.

"Um, Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned on him.

"WHAT!" Shippo pointed at the script and Inuyasha read it aloud, "Group takes really long trek all the way up the side of the mountain. Well that's no use," Inuyasha tore the script up, "There, now we go save Kagome!" The script re appeared thicker and larger than before.

"I think you made it mad Inuyasha," Shippo pointed out as the script throbbed, "It looks really angry..." Inuyasha read the new script.

"A Three day long trip! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" the script throbbed again, "A week long trip! You fu..." Miroku and Kouga put a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to get Kagome back this month? Then shut the fuck up?" Kouga and the gang started to drag Inuyasha up the hill. Stopping only when some freaky demons tried to stop them.

"Jakens," Kouga spat, "The evil clones of one of Shessomaru's warts," Everyone laughed at the little green monsters and stole a few of the uniforms, "How are we suppose to fit in these?" Kouga tried to fit into he Jaken suit.

"I fit fine," Shippo said, looking like a furry Jaken.

"Well then you have to be the first one to save Kagome," Inuyasha spat, "Just don't forget to save her... other wise we'll kill you," Shippo nodded and went off to save Kagome.

"Poor kid, he'll never make it," Miroku mumbled, praying for the safe return of Kagome, "Let's go get her," Inuyasha said walking into the room labeled, 'Shessomaru's secret entrance,'


	9. Strange and Short

**Demon of Oz**

**chapter 9**

_Note: Sorry I've been gone so long... grr to homework and waltzing... looooong story._

SO anyways, Shippo slowly walked past all of the other Jakens, but every time one saw him they ran away in fear that they were slowly mutating, so the path to the castle was nearly clear on his trek. Inuyasha and the others had a much harder time even finding the castle because the 'Secret' entrance was just a devious ploy to get stupid, unsuspecting spies away from the castle, so they were hopelessly lost in some strange forest where all the trees could talk.

Anyways, Shippo got all the way to the entrance of the castle without being questioned until a Rin saw him and poked him with a stick, "You're not a Jaken," she giggled, "You just look funny," Shippo puffed out his chest and in his best Jaken impersonation he shouted out...

"YES I AM, YOU WORTHLESS HUMAN CHILD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE LORD BOTHERS TO KEEP YOU AROUND. NO GOOD CREATURE!" Rin then ran away crying and Shippo went through the creepily OMFG Ginormous doorway.

(sry i cut it short sticks out tough)


	10. Script revenge

**Demon of Oz**

**chapter 10**

_Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately…. Oh well, I'm here now. La…_

Shippo strolled through the door that Rin had left open. He peered into one of the side rooms to see a man dressed in a deep green fur. "Um, sir, Where is Lord Shessomaru's room?" The man turned around to reveal Naraku in his baboon fur. Shippo jumped backwards, surprised by the ill green tint to the otherwise ferocious demon.

"Down three halls to the left," Naraku said sweetly, his voice more feminine.

Shippo shivered as he nodded thanks; "Does Shessomaru keep him as his…" his words fell away as he shivered again. "Ewww…" Shippo held back his lunch as he crept down the halls.

Inuyasha and the gang were having a more infuriating journey, as every turn seemed to take them further and further from Kagome. Finally Miroku blurted out, "You just HAD to make the script mad at us didn't you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at him as he listened to the thumping of the book following them.

"Kagome will be long dead by the time we get to her now," Sango sighed, "She may already be dead," Suddenly the script jumped off the ground and landed in Sango's hands. It flipped though it's pages until Sango faced the 200th page. In throbbed as if begging her to read it. She cleared her throat and read, "Shippo makes his way through the castle and manages to sneak up on Shessomaru. He opens the door and finds…" She gasped and tried to close the book. It glowed in protest and forced her to read it, "And finds… Kagome being prepared to be used as a…"

Inuyasha growled, "A WHAT!"

Sango cringed and read, "A prostitute for a threesome,"

Everyone died as the script slammed close and 'poofed' away.


	11. Quite a Typo

_Disclaimer… same as always.. I don't actually own the Wizard of Oz… or Inuyasha… but oh wells… who really cares much about the disclaimer. Sigh _

Chapter 11

"a… prostitute…?" Inuyasha cringed.

"a… prostitute…" Miroku's eyes filled with ideas.

Sango slapped him and disappeared, realizing that the good witch shouldn't be traveling with the rest of them. Inuyasha looked over at Kouga, who hadn't said much of anything in the last few chapters so finally decided to speak. "We should probably try to… stop the… er… three…. some."

The rest of them cringed, but agreed and sped away into the general direction of the Castle… thing. Little did they know that the script had a minor typo. Kagome wasn't going to be used as a prostitute for a threesome; she was going to be used as a procreator for three sons. Shessomaru was still going to rape her and all… but Naraku would have no part in it.

okay.. just a not I KNOW rape is bad, you shouldn't write about it… I KNOW… but really Shessomaru kidnaps a little girl and.. well he might just have a Michael Jackson moment… (coughs) Rin… 

So anyways while the rest of the gang was running off to stop an unholy 'threesome' Shippo was walking into Shessomaru's bedroom. As he edged around the corner of the room he saw Kagome tied up on the bed dressed like … well a slutty schoolgirl like always. He ran over and untied her, and quickly they both headed for the door.

(has to end it here…. Can't let ya know what happens… quite yet)


End file.
